Fi
|formas_alt de= Espada da Deusa }} }} é uma personagem de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Ela é um espírito que reside na Espada da Deusa, criada por Hylia para guiar o herói escolhido quando chegasse hora de sua provação. Sua maneira de falar é modelada com base em uma inteligência artificial, da maneira como ela geralmente aparece nas ficções; seu diálogo é representado por vocalização audível, mas incompreensível. Fisicamente, ela possui uma semelhança com a Rainha das Fadas de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker e The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures; o significado disto, se houver, não for explicado. Personalidade A personalidade de Fi é bastante formal; ela é muito inteligente e equilibrada, constantemente analisando qualquer situação e dando uma avaliação calculada sobre as probabilidades. Em contraste com a sua contraparte sombria, Ghirahim, Fi é calma e tranquila, enquanto Ghirahim é impulsivo e impetuoso. Fi também se refere a Link como "Mestre" na maior parte do jogo. Inicialmente, ela se mostra desprovida de qualquer emoção, mas conforme o jogo progride, ela começa a aprender mais e mais sobre o espírito humano, e embora ela tenha dificuldade de compreender isso, ela demonstrou ter apreciado os novos sentimentos que suas viagens com Link deram a ela. Ela se manteve muito calma sobre ser colocada em um sono eterno, tendo afirmado que sentia felicidade perto do final. Biografia Criada pela deusa Hylia incontáveis anos antes dos eventos de Skyward Sword como parte de uma das duas medidas de segurança contra Demise, Fi é a representação humanoide da Espada da Deusa. Quando chegou a hora de o Herói Escolhido da Deusa, Link, sair em sua missão para impedir Demise, Fi aparece em um de seus sonhos, e uma vez que ele acorda, ela o guia até uma câmara oculta encontrada no interior da Estátua da Deusa em Celéstia. Lá, Link descobre a Espada da Deusa; uma vez que ele a segura em sua mão, Fi coloca Link em seu registro como seu "Mestre". Ao longo de sua aventura, Fi ajuda Link de várias maneiras: dando sábios conselhos sobre a situação atual, resumindo a história para ele, e fornecendo informações sobre quase todas as pessoas, inimigos e objetos próximos que podem ser mirados. Ela também irá notificá-lo quando seus Recipientes de Coração, o Medidor de Escudo, ou as baterias do Wii Remote estiverem quase esgotados. Ela também permite que o Link use a Radiestesia para encontrar certos alvos com base em sua assinatura energética. Sempre que Link deve tocar uma música na Harpa da Deusa para avançar no jogo, Fi canta junto com ele para causar o efeito desejado da canção. Em certo momento, Fi usa seus poderes de persuasão para convencer o relutante Scrapper, um Robô Antigo, a auxiliar Link a na recuperação de uma hélice desaparecida que era necessária para restaurar a funcionalidade de um dos moinhos de vento de Celéstia. Scrapper, que se refere a ela como "Senhora Fi", ajuda Link em diversas outras ocasiões, mas alega estar fazendo isso apenas para agradar Fi. Link e Fi são separados em várias ocasiões; quando Link entra no Reino Silencioso, ela não pode segui-lo em sua jornada de avanço espiritual, deixando-o indefeso contra os Vigia s encontrados lá. Eles também são separados brevemente quando Link é aprisionado e destituído de seu equipamento no Vulcão de Eldin. Eventualmente, depois de Link imbuir a Espada da Deusa com todas as três Chamas Sagradas das Deusas Douradas, o receptáculo de Fi é transformado na Espada Mestra. Uma vez que ela tenha ajudado Link a derrotar Demise com sucesso, ela pede a ele para retornar a Espada Mestra para seu pedestal; no entanto, isso fará com que Fi, com seu propósito cumprido, caia em um sono profundo. Em seus últimos momentos antes de adormecer, Fi diz a Link que ela aprendeu muito com o tempo que eles passaram juntos e o agradece de todo o coração com a esperança de que um dia iria o encontrar novamente. Aparições Não Canônicas Hyrule Warriors Fi aparece no spinoff Hyrule Warriors como uma personagem jogável. Seu estilo de luta é baseado em seus movimentos de dança, sempre que Link aciona uma gravação escondida profundamente dentro da consciência de Fi. Seu arsenal incorpora as três chamas sagradas utilizadas para fortalecer a Espada da Deusa e, quando transformada na forma de Espada da Deusa, seus ataques são semelhantes à forma como Link usa a espada para acessar os portões dos desafios e selar o Aprisionado. Na história, Fi aparece pela primeira vez no estágio de Celéstia do caminho Skyward Sword. Se encontrando com Link dentro da Estátua da Deusa, Fi auxilia Link por transportar os grandes tonéis de sopa de abóbora para Levias para que o Exército Hyruleano possa avançar. Ela também rastreia Ghirahim nas Terras Seladas onde o Portão das Almas estava aberto no Templo Selado, e a partir de então ela se torna uma personagem jogável. Após fechar o Portão das Almas, Fi se une com os outros heróis para derrotar Cia e suas forças, e mais tarde contra Ganondorf. Uma observação interessante é que, quando Fi se reúne com Link pela primeira vez, afirma que ele não é o seu verdadeiro mestre, mas ainda assim o considera um mestre. Como a Espada Deusa estava em seu pedestal dentro da Estátua da Deusa no momento, isso sugere que Hyrule Warriors acontece antes dos eventos de Skyward Sword. Habilidades Fi age como um gravador das mensagens deixadas para o herói escolhido pela Deusa Hylia. Ela pode suportar grandes quantidades de calor e energia, resistência que ela usa para absorver e redirecionar as Chamas da Deusa para a Espada Mestra. Fi possui a capacidade de se comunicar não-verbalmente com máquinas, e pode fazer isso mesmo estando a grandes distâncias. Ela também possui habilidades psíquicas, tais como telepatia e sentir a auras de outros. Junto com as referidas habilidades, Fi tem uma capacidade radiestesia que permite a ela sentir pessoas e itens para o Link localizar. Teorias Adormecida É completamente possível que Fi ainda resida na Espada Mestra, enquanto está em seu sono eterno, permanecendo inativa e inconsciente de eventos externos. Isto significaria que ela estaria adormecida dentro da Espada Mestra durante as aventuras das várias encarnações futuras de Link que a empunharam. Portanto, em certo sentido, ela teria cumprido o seu desejo de encontrar o Link novamente, embora eles seriam Links diferentes, e Fi provavelmente não estaria completamente ciente do encontro. Reincarnação Alguns acreditam que Fi foi reencarnada juntamente com seu mestre e a deusa, com base em suas últimas palavras para Link antes de entrar em seu sono. De acordo com a teoria, Navi (e de acordo com algumas variações, Tatl, Midna, e Ciela) são na verdade reencarnações de Fi, servindo eternamente aos sucessores de seu mestre ao longo das gerações. Desta forma, Fi receberia seu desejo de que ela e Link "se encontrassem novamente", ainda que de forma indireta. Etimologia O caráter Chinês 輝, que em Cantonês mantém a pronúncia /faɪ/ (Fahy), significa brilho, possivelmente fazendo referência ao brilho metálico da Espada da Deusa. Fi também poderia ser uma referência ao termo "Sci-fi" e como Fi é mais tecnológica e robótica do que as outras personagens companheiras, como Navi e Midna. Seu nome também poderia ser uma referência a "Fe", o símbolo químico do elemento ferro, uma vez que a Espada da Deusa é feita de metal. "Fi" também poderia ser o diminutivo da palavra em Latim "Fideles", que significa fiel, uma referência à natureza leal de Fi. Também poderia basear-se na letra grega Phi; esta grafia era utilizada para o nome de Fi antes do lançamento do jogo. Galeria File:The Legend of Zelda - Skyward Sword Artwork.png|Arte de Link e Fi revelada na E3 de 2009 Fi (Hyrule Warriors).png|Arte oficial de Fi em Hyrule Warriors Fi_Goddess_Blade_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Fi e a Espada da Deusa em Hyrule Warriors.